


В ожидании огоньков

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Некоторые мечты стоят ожидания.





	В ожидании огоньков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [waiting for the lights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229531) by alphataurus. 



Чонин не мог поверить, да и никогда не поверит, хотя он видел всё своими собственными глазами. Интересно, не сошел ли он с ума. За время путешествия он видел больше странностей, чем когда-либо. А это уже о чем-то говорило.  
Бэкхён без труда усмирил дворцового жеребца, преследовавшего Чонина повсюду, и теперь, хихикая, почесывал его морду. У него отвисла челюсть при виде счастливо ржущего коня. Он потерся о лицо Бэкхёна, к которому, очевидно, уже привязался.  
Чонин поднял палец и открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но тут гнедой конь повернулся к нему. Животное смотрело недовольно, а из его ноздрей валил пар от очевидной досады и злости. Раздраженный Чонин опустил палец.  
─ Эй, все хорошо, он не настолько плохой, Чанёль, ─ засмеялся Бэкхён, ласково поглаживая лошадиную гриву. У Чонина снова отвисла челюсть.  
─ Чанёль? ─ недоверчиво переспросил он. – Ты что, теперь понимаешь язык животных?  
Бэкхён вздохнул с многострадальным лицом. Чонин уже уяснил, что это выражение лица всегда непременно появляется в разговоре с ним. Если посмотреть со стороны, могло бы показаться, что это он застрял в башне на всю жизнь, а не Бэкхён, судя по тому, как он с ним разговаривал и как смотрел.  
─ Он в узде, Кай.  
─ Надо избавиться от него, ─ решительно заявил Чонин, схватив коня за поводья и потянув того в сторону деревьев. ─ Он будет привлекать слишком много внимания, и меня арестуют!  
Чанёль негодующе заржал, и в итоге каждый стал тянуть поводья на себя. Чонин остановился и свирепо посмотрел на коня, и животное с не меньшим вызовом взглянуло в ответ. Чонина это не устраивало. Он не позволит себя поймать из-за какой-то лошади, но этот жеребец мужественно упирался, зарывшись копытами глубоко в землю, пока Чонин пытался его тащить.  
─ Стой! Ты делаешь ему больно! ─ Бэкхён нахмурился и торопливо вырвал поводья из рук Чонина. Бэкхён приобнял лошадь за шею, успокаивая. Чанёль обиженно фыркнул на Чонина. ─ Он может пойти с нами!  
Чонин чуть не подавился от возмущения. Неужели Бэкхён хочет, чтобы его упекли за решетку?  
─ Ни за что! ─ воскликнул он одновременно с удивленно заржавшим жеребцом.  
─ Ну пожалуйста, Кай, ─ Бэкхён подошёл к нему и умоляюще схватил за рубашку. ─ С ним будет значительно легче! Мы быстрее доберемся до столицы и раньше вернемся обратно. Разве ты не этого хотел?  
Чонин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг понял, что лицо Бэкхёна очень близко. Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели с надеждой, а на лице застыла улыбка в ожидании ответа, и, о да, он и правда хорошенький...  
Стоп, что?  
Чонин затряс головой, все еще сбитый с толку яркими глазами Бэкхёна, но сам Бэкхён уже вернулся к Чанёлю, принимая молчание Чонина за согласие. Он прочистил горло, почувствовав, как щеки начал заливать румянец, но списал это на летнюю жару, а не на близость Бэкхёна несколько мгновений назад. При мысли, что ему придется путешествовать с этим вздорным конём, настроенным посадить его в тюрьму, он только фыркнул. Но если дело касалось Бэкхёна, права выбора у него не оставалось.  
“Всё, что угодно, чтобы вернуть корону как можно скорее”, ─ решительно заявил он сам себе. И не из-за чего-либо еще.  
Жеребец отказывался полностью подчиняться даже Бэкхёну. Чонин с весельем наблюдал, как Бэкхён сначала гонялся за ним, прежде чем ему удалось забраться на него, а потом сразу шлепнулся обратно на траву. Он засмеялся и стиснул Чанёля в объятьях, хоть и был вдвое меньше его. Животное пыхтело и пыталось удрать, но Бэкхён всё равно его ловил.  
─ Пожалуйста, Чанёль, выслушай меня! – выкрикнул он, смеясь. Чанёль, наконец-то, сдался, распластанный под ним. На его лице было до смешного раздраженное выражение. ─ Послушай, это же беспроигрышная ситуация! Если ты поможешь нам побыстрее добраться до столицы, Кай целый день будет в пределах твоей досягаемости и ты сразу же сможешь сдать его полиции. Ну, как тебе?  
─ Что…  
Несчастное создание задумалось, будто прикидывая что-то, а затем повернулось к Чонину с дьявольским блеском в своих лошадиных глазах. А потом согласно заржало, ткнув Бэкхёна в грудь, на что тот в ответ счастливо засмеялся и тоже обнял его.  
Чонин не мог в это поверить.

* * *

Как и следовало ожидать, времени на дорогу до столицы ушло гораздо меньше с помощью Чанёля, чем если бы они шли пешком. Если бы они шли в прежнем темпе, то добрались бы к самому вечеру, как раз на Праздник Света. А верхом они доберутся туда за час максимум, и у них будет возможность провести день, отплясывая с жителями города и исследуя улочки (и, конечно, избегая городской стражи, для Чонина), прежде, чем начнется самое интересное.  
Бэкхён смеялся, подгоняя Чанёля, но, казалось, лошадь и не думала возражать. Более того, видимо, он сам зарядился бесконечной положительной энергией Бэкхёна, и с каждым стуком копыт по земле он несся быстрее и быстрее.  
Чонин не мог сказать, что был против всего этого. В глубине своего маленького сердца он знал, что ему нравилось ездить верхом. Ему всегда хотелось иметь свою лошадь, и, несомненно, Чанёль из как раз из тех, на ком бы остановил свой выбор. Высокий и грациозный, с гладкой и сверкающей темной шерстью и развевающейся гривой - он по всем параметрам подходил для идеального питомца, о котором Чонин всегда мечтал.  
Конечно, если не считать тех случаев, когда он гонялся за Чонином и пытался поспособствовать его аресту.  
─ Это так весело! ─ кричал Бэкхён, хохоча, и Чонин не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Он настоял на том, чтобы сидеть спереди и вести Чанёля, и хотя Чонин поначалу сомневался, стоит ли позволять ему управлять, то позже стало ясно, что волноваться нет причин. Что… немного смущало.  
─ Как у тебя так хорошо получается ездить верхом, если всю жизнь ты провел в башне? ─ спросил искренне удивленный Чонин. Почему у Бэкхёна все получается, за что бы он ни брался?  
Прежде чем ответить на заданный вопрос, Бэкхён вновь многострадально вздохнул.  
─ Я читал, Чонин, ─ как будто это должно было дать ответ на все вопросы. ─ Когда слишком долго находишься в ограниченном пространстве, воображение начинает работать быстрее и лучше, чем у обычного человека. К примеру, я совершенно точно знаю, что умею стрелять из лука и плавать, несмотря на то, что лишь читал об этом.  
─ Это… удивительно, ─ признал Чонин, и Бэкхён улыбнулся ему.  
─ Скорость дарит мне ощущение полной свободы, которой я был лишен слишком долго, ─ тихо сказал Бэкхён, словно он всё же надеялся, что Чонин его не услышит. ─ Как бы я хотел прямо сейчас запеть во весь голос.  
Чонин взглянул на слегка опущенные плечи Бэкхёна, на руки, едва уловимо сильнее сжавшие уздцы, и почувствовал, как внутри него что-то болезненно сжалось. Он знал, что происходит, когда Бэкхён начинает петь. Мертвые деревья вмиг оживают, листья растут быстрее, вокруг начинают раскрываться цветы, больные животные мгновенно выздоравливают, а старые люди молодеют.  
Но нельзя. Это привлечет слишком много нежелательного внимания, и что будет, если Бэкхён попадет не в те руки? Что, если кто-то пленит его и затем продаст из-за силы, или причинит боль в попытке разгадать его? Что тогда будет делать Бэкхён? А Чонин?  
Это грустно, потому что больше всего в мире Бэкхён любил именно петь.  
Чонин размышлял о том, что это нечестно, что кто-то такой теплый, красивый и живой, как Бэкхён, не может делать то, что он любит. Он прикусил губу, потому что ему не нравилось то, как Бэкхён притих и погрустнел после своего признания.  
Чонин в неожиданно смелом порыве наклонился вперед и прижался грудью к спине Бэкхёна, уложив подбородок ему на плечо. Бэкхён ожидаемо замер от удивления, но Чонин тихо шикнул ему на ухо и сказал:  
─ Думаю, все будет в порядке, если ты тихо напоешь.  
Он уловил тихий вздох Бэкхёна, вдохнувшего с надеждой. Чонин не смог удержаться и улыбнулся.  
Большую часть времени Бэкхён его раздражал и надоедал, но нельзя не признать, что внутри он трепетал каждый раз, когда Бэкхён улыбался, смеялся или поворачивался к нему и смотрел своими яркими глазами.  
─ Думаешь, я мог бы?.. ─ Бэкхён в сомнении повернул голову назад, и, наверняка он забыл, что подбородок Чонина все еще у него на плече. Из-за резкого движения их щеки соприкоснулись, а губы оказались на крошечном расстоянии друг от друга.  
Чонин вмиг отстранился с красным лицом. Бэкхён, как только до него дошло, немедля развернулся вперед, но Чонин заметил говорящий за себя румянец на его щеках. Он прикусил губу, сердито приказал своему неспокойному сердцу успокоиться и прочистил горло в попытке взять себя в руки.  
Он с усилием выкинул из головы все мысли о нежных губах и ярких глазах и сказал:  
─ В этой части леса никого нет, никто и не заметит несколько пробивающихся из-под земли маленьких цветочков, ─ затем он добавил серьезнее: ─ Но ты должен остановиться, как только мы окажемся рядом со столицей. Мы не можем рисковать.  
─ Я понял! ─ кивнул Бэкхён и ненадолго погрузился в тишину.  
Чонин только начинает что-то слышать, когда подмечает, как сломанная ветвь на их пути срослась. Расколотое дерево в мгновение ока тоже срослось, и тотчас пробоились листья. Всё началось с тихой мелодии, соединившейся с шумом леса и стуком копыт Чанёля. Но пение потихоньку становилось всё громче, будто Бэкхён не мог справиться с собой, и, в конце концов, он пробормотал несколько слов из песни.  
Чанёль несся галопом так быстро, как только мог. Он гнал через лес на такой скорости, которую, Чонин уверен, еще ни одна лошадь не смогла развить. Чонин восторженно засмеялся, и приобнял Бэкхёна, чтобы не свалиться.  
Лес вокруг них буквально взорвался жизнью, когда Бэкхён взял высокую ноту.Ч онин чувствовал, как бьется его сердце. Птицы и бабочки присоединились к ним. Очарованные деревья казалось, вздыхали, прислушиваясь к прекрасному голосу Бэкхёна, а Чанёль заржал, без устали скача по дороге и перепрыгивая через корни деревьев.  
Он знал, что голос Бэкхёна дает жизнь, исцеляет и лечит, но почему-то Чонин почувствовал, как он отбирает часть его сердца, и у него не было сил сопротивляться.  
Чонин не смог сдержать себя и снова прижался к Бэкхёну, и излучающий радость Бэкхён отклонился назад.  
─ Пой громче. Вокруг никого нет, ─ это было самое идиотское предложение. Он, наверное, сошел с ума. На их след могли напасть. Но Чонин был очарован и всё, о чём он мог тогда думать,─ это пение Бэкхёна, которое он хотел слушать ещё, ещё и ещё.  
На сей раз Бэкхён не стал спорить.  
Его голос скользил между деревьев, вдыхая в лес жизнь. Это было похоже на сон, на сказку. Птицы и дикие животные следовали за ними, стараясь угнаться за Чанёлем, но все равно отставали, и Чонином вновь овладело то самое чувство. Чувство, что Бэкхён стремительно, кусочек за кусочком похищает его сердце, пока у него ничего не останется. Но Чонин решил, что все в порядке. Ведь это Бэкхён.  
Когда они вырвались из леса, и последняя нота песни осталась звенеть позади, вдали перед ними показалась столица с возвышающимися на холмах замками, такими же красивыми и живописными, как на картинах. Бэкхён безупречно завершил ноту и затих, ловя ртом воздух. Он повернулся к Чонину, счастливо улыбаясь, а Бэкхён, и так счастливый человек, но это ─ это новый уровень радости.  
─ Ты невероятный, ─ медленно и серьезно выговорил Чонин. И он на самом деле так считал. Когда Бэкхён лучезарно улыбнулся ему, Чонин представил, как чудесные пальцы Бэкхёна умыкнули последний кусочек его сердца буквально у него из-под носа.  
Когда они въехали в город, фестиваль шёл уже полным ходом. Весь город был украшен фиолетовыми флагами с жёлтыми солнцами на них, а на улицах выстроились в ряд лотки с лакомствами, напитками и всякими безделушками. Корабли и яхты были пришвартованы к берегам и покачивались в тихой гавани, а их ярко раскрашенные паруса развевались от порывов ветра.  
Бэкхён вбежал сквозь ворота прямо на улицу города, сталкиваясь с людьми, и случайно даже выпустил связку воздушных шаров. Но он продолжал улыбаться и смотреть широко распахнутыми глазами на всё вокруг, а Чанёлю и Чонину ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти следом, прибирать и извиняться за него. Словить его теперь было нелегко.  
В полдень утомленный Чонин опустился на край фонтана. Чанёль, высунув язык, свалился с ног, и Чонин, сжалившись, достал яблоко из кармана и подкинул его в сторону коня. Тот его перехватил и сразу же принялся радостно хрустеть им, благодарно заржав.  
─ Я никогда не видел столько людей! Всё так красиво и ярко! ─ закричал Бэкхён, обежав вокруг фонтана, и затем ловко уселся рядом с Чонином. Он тяжело дышал от бега, на голове творился настоящий хаос, но глаза все еще светились удивлением и любопытством.  
Он радостно поглядывал на Чонина, но тот был слегка ослеплен, чтобы ответить сразу.  
Это, конечно, смешно, но у него в животе затрепетали бабочки от этого взгляда.  
Чанёль слегка подтолкнул его носом, и, что вовсе невероятно для животного, смотрел всё понимающим взглядом и улыбался всеми своими лошадиными зубами. Чонин с горящим лицом пнул его в ответ.  
─ Куда дальше? – спросил Бэкхён, рывком повернувшись к Чонину, словно верный пёс. Чонин в воображении дорисовал весело виляющий хвостик. Он хихикнул и встал, утягивая Бэкхёна за собой. Однажды Чонин уже был ошеломлён тем, насколько у Бэкхёна мягкие и изящные руки. Но, несмотря на обманчивую хрупкость, эти кулаки больно бьют.  
Ох, поверьте ему, уж он-то знает.  
─ Я подумал, сначала мы можем пообедать, а затем пойти в библиотеку. Как тебе план? ─ Бэкхён радостно кивнул, раскрасневшись от удовольствия.  
Они направились к лотку с едой, в котором, насколько знал Чонин, продавали то, что нравилось Бэкхёну. Они прошли мимо статуи, вокруг которой сновали люди, укладывали у подножия цветы и расставляли свечи. Бэкхён замедлил шаг. Чонин обернулся. Он задумчиво рассматривал скульптуру, склонив голову и приоткрыв рот, а пальцами крепко вцепившись в штанину. Он выглядел сильно встревоженным, и Чонину в голову пришла в голову безумная мысль поцеловать и утешить его.  
Подождите-ка…  
Пока Чонин был занят самобичеванием и пытался избавиться от этих мыслей, Бэкхён спросил его:  
─ Кто это?  
─ Что?.. Я не хотел… Ой. Это король и королева потерянного принца, ─ ответил Чонин, продолжая в уме бранить себя даже за намек на мысль о поцелуе. ─ А что?  
Бэкхён нахмурился чуть сильнее и нерешительно тихим голосом ответил: “Ничего”. Он все еще выглядел расстроенным и сбитым с толку, но Чонин ничего не сказал, придя к выводу, что Бэкхён сам ему расскажет, если захочет.  
Когда они продолжили свой путь, Бэкхён вцепился пальцами в кофту Чонина. Чонин удивленно обернулся. Бэкхён неуверенно улыбался, и в глазах угадывалась неуверенность. Чонин не сдержался, взял его за руку и повёл к следующей цели.  
Привычная улыбка Бэкхёна вернулась спустя полчаса, после того, как Чанёль украл из бутерброда Чонина немного салата и убежал. Его глаза стали похожи на два полумесяца, а уголки губ очаровательно приподнялись вверх, когда он хихикал над выходкой Чанёля. Чонин подумал, что Чанёль может украсть хоть весь его бутерброд, если Бэкхён будет улыбаться.  
После этого они направились к библиотеке, которая, к их счастью, была почти пуста из-за праздника. Бэкхён заглушил свой радостный смех, приложив руку ко рту, и бегло пробежал пальцами другой руки по корешкам книг, до которых мог дотянуться, будто в надежде, что сможет таким образом впитать информацию. Чонин присел на ковер рядом с высоким окном и принялся с удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как босоногий Бэкхён бегает вокруг по деревянному полу, вытаскивая книги то там, то здесь, но едва ли причиняя много шума.  
─ Ты только взгляни на эти книги! ─ воскликнул ошеломлённый Бэкхён, упав рядом с Чонином. Он вывалил книги из рук на пол и стал изумленно глазеть на них. Он смотрел на них такими глазами, что Чонин не удержал и ткнул его в щеку.  
─ Я думал, что прочитал все, что было в башне, но я никогда не слышал об этих! Этот мир такой удивительный.  
Это ты удивительный, чуть не сорвалось с языка Чонина, но вовремя спохватился. Опять с ним творится что-то странное.  
Бэкхён нетерпеливо раскрыл энциклопедию семейства кошачьих и шустро побежал глазами по строчкам, читая с невероятной скоростью. Чонин улыбался и с удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как Бэкхён переходит от книги к книге, полный решимости прочитать всё за один день.  
И затем он вспомнил, что у него есть всего лишь день. Завтра он вернётся обратно в башню и будет перечитывать уже сотню раз прочитанные книги. От этой мысли в груди у Чонина начало болеть, и ему стало жаль Бэкхёна, поэтому он пообещал себе время от времени “похищать” Бэкхёна даже после того, как это приключение закончится.  
Они покинули библиотеку ближе к вечеру, когда солнце стало клониться к горизонту. Бэкхён тихо следовал за Чонином. Грустный вздох сорвался с его губ, когда библиотекарь закрыла за ними тяжёлые деревянные двери. Им пришлось уйти. Пожилой женщине явно понравился Бэкхён, ведь она не прогоняла их до последнего.  
─ Эй, перестань, ─ мягко сказал Чонин, коснувшись его щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Чанёль рысью прискакал к ним, радостно жуя яблоки, но потом заметил печальное выражение лица Бэкхёна. Конь беспокойно заржал и тыкнулся носом в грудь Бэкхёна. Тот со слабой улыбкой отстранил его.  
─ Этот мир такой потрясающий, ─ вздохнул Бэкхён, взглядом следя за бегающими по улицам и хохочущими детьми, которым нет дела до взрослых. ─ Он не настолько ужасен, как мне рассказывали, все совсем наоборот. Я не думаю… Не думаю, что хочу возвращаться в башню.  
Чонин притих, в голове прикидывая варианты. Если Бэкхён не хочет возвращаться в башню, значит, ему придется где-то обосноваться? И поскольку здесь Чонин─ единственный, кого он знает, возможно, они могли бы…  
Он встряхнул головой. И о чём он только думает? Они с Бэкхёном всегда спорят, и наверняка, Бэкхён не захочет жить с ним. Даже несмотря на то, что сегодня они почти не ругались. Сегодня Бэкхён сговорчив. Он не раздражал, не дерзил, как это было вчера или позавчера. От этой мысли у него опять заныло в груди, поэтому Чонин задвинул эту мысль подальше и взял его за руку, направляя к доку.  
─ Куда мы идем? ─ спросил удивленный Бэкхён, споткнувшись и нагнав Чонина.  
─ Я подумал, что в самый лучший день твоей жизни лучше найти хорошие места, ─ ответил Чонин, Бэкхён недоверчиво приподнял брови и засмеялся.  
Привести Бэкхёна сюда было спонтанным решением и далеко не до конца продуманным. Идея с полудня вертелась у него в голове, но он сомневался. И теперь он решил просто сделать это, а сработает или нет, они поймут потом.  
К счастью, свободные лодки всё ещё были, и Чонин арендовал одну из них. Чанёль вовсе не был рад тому, что его оставляют, но Бэкхён обнял его и пообещал скоро вернуться, а Чонин подкупил сумкой, полной яблок. Они поплыли прочь, оставляя довольно чавкающего Чанёля в доке.  
Чонин грёб, пока они не оказались в пустой гавани. Город утонул в темноте, в которой виднелись лишь очертания замка. Все огни города погасили, чтобы, когда зажжётся и полетит первый фонарь, каждый смог увидеть его.  
─ Думаю, это прекрасное место, чтобы насладиться зрелищем, ─ сказал Чонин, опустив весло, и гордо осмотрелся. Прямо сейчас вокруг них ничего видно, но когда фонарики полетят в их сторону, будет казаться, что они среди звезд. Он обернулся, ожидая увидеть улыбающегося Бэкхёна, но тот грустно смотрел на свои коленки, прикусив губу и, кажется, был обеспокоен.  
Он присел перед Бэкхёном, в замешательстве от того, что могло потревожить его именно сейчас.  
─ Эй, ты в порядке?  
Бэкхён вздохнул и резко потёр лицо, прежде чем нерешительно поднять на Чонина глаза.  
─ Я просто... напуган. Да, я всю жизнь наблюдал за этим из окна. Что, если сейчас всё будет не так, как я представлял себе?  
О, так вот в чём причина его беспокойства. Чонин не смог сдержать улыбку и легко ткнул Бэкхёна в нос. Бэкхён отпрянул и попытался состроить угрожающее лицо. Он выглядел, как разозленный щеночек. Сердце Чонина было близко к тому, чтобы разорваться.  
Он взял Бэкхёна за подбородок, заглянул ему в глаза и сказал со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен.  
─ Не волнуйся. Будет.  
Бэкхён всё ещё не выглядел убеждённым.  
─ Ну а что, если будет?  
Улыбка Чонина стала еще шире. Он не помедлил с ответом.  
─ Думаю, это лучшая часть. Ты найдёшь новую мечту.  
Бэкхён широко распахнул глаза и на несколько мгновений замолчал. И затем на его лице расцвела улыбка; сперва мимолетная, но затем превратилась в ту улыбку, которую Чонин любил больше всего. Она широкая и искренняя. Она отражалась в его глазах  
И прямо сейчас Чонин осознал, что его мечта о богатстве и достатке позабыта. Эта улыбка теперь его новая мечта. Он сделает всё, что угодно, что сохранить её. Если потребуется, он даже увезет Бэкхёна на край земли, проведёт остаток жизни в библиотеке, читая книги вместе с ним.  
Любовь безумна, и Чонин думал, до чего же глупо влюбиться настолько сильно всего лишь за несколько дней. Но от принятия этого ему стало легче дышать. Каждый вдох и выдох был направлен на достижение цели.  
Улыбка Бэкхёна стала мягче, но не потеряла своей яркости. Он улыбался смущенно, и у Чонина вновь появилось безумное желание поцеловать его.  
─ Чонин… ─ позвал его Бэкхён, и сердце Чонина пропустило удар. Когда его настоящее имя прозвучало из уст Бэкхёна, оно больше не казалось таким позорным, и не смущало его так, как когда он был юн. Оно звучало мило, и у Чонина в груди расцвело что-то теплое. ─ Как думаешь…  
Речь Бэкхёна прервалась. Он перевел на что-то за его плечом и стал громко хватать ртом воздух. Он вскарабкался на край лодки так быстро, как только смог, чуть ли не переворачивая их. Чонина отбросило назад, и когда он ошеломлённо поднялся, Бэкхён высунулся настолько, насколько смог, а взгляд его был сфокусирован на пятнышко света неподалёку.  
─ Вот это да… ─ вновь начал задыхаться Бэкхён, когда больше огоньков последовало за первым, кажется, со стороны замка. Чонинчуть не засмеялся из-за комичного выражения лица Бэкхёна: широко распахнутые глаза, открытый рот и тяжелое дыхание.  
Долетев их, огоньки поплыли дальше. Летающие фонарики, кажется, наполнили чернильное ночное небо светом и теплом. Они затмевали свет луны и звёзд, а когда они пролетали над гаванью, их количество умножилось в отражении воды.  
Бэкхён засмотрелся, крепко уцепившись пальцами в бортик лодки. Чонин, который уже неоднократно видел это зрелище, наблюдал за Бэкхёном. Если быть честным, то он выглядел растерянным, но это все равно самое милое, что он когда-либо видел.  
Он был прав. Посреди проплывающих рядом с ними огоньков, казалось, будто они находятся меж звёзд; куда ни глянь, их окружают светящиеся фонари, отражающиеся в воде и в огромных глазах Бэкхёна. Чонин, улыбаясь, достал еще два фонарика, тайно купленных на рынке, и убедился, что их можно выпускать, прежде чем нежно позвать Бкэхёна по имени.  
Парень повернулся к нему, и когда увидел, что есть в руках Чонина, засмеялся, и нетерпеливо уселся прямо перед ним. И, держа в руках один фонариков, Бэкхён сказал:  
─ Это невероятно. Я и представить не мог, что воплощу свою мечту в жизнь!.. Особенно рядом с воришкой!  
─ Эй! ─ воскликнул Чонин, игриво толкая Бэкхёна.─ Я бы назвал себя “поставщиком красивых и редких вещей”.  
─ Нелегальный поставщик красивых и редких вещей, ─ поправил Бэкхён и опять засмеялся. Но на его лицо быстро вернулась смущённая улыбка.  
В оранжевом свете фонариков Бэкхён выглядел почти эфемерным, красивым и захватывающим дух одновременно. Он смотрел в глаза Чонина, и Чонин не мог не заметить, что у него слишком яркие глаза, будто они сияют невыплаканными слезами.  
─ Это лучше, что я мог себе представить, ─ тихо признался Бэкхён. ─ Это самый лучший подарок на день рождения. Спасибо тебе, Чонин.  
С вмиг пересохшим горлом он быстро пробормотал “Пожалуйста”, поднял свой фонарик и неловко улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть нервозность.  
─ Ну что, сделаем это?  
Бэкхён кивнул, и вместе они подняли и отпустили фонарики. Они смотрели, как те улетают, кружась вокруг друг друга, прежде чем раствориться среди остальных огоньков. Чонин первым опустил глаза, потому что лишь один взгляд на довольно улыбающегося Бэкхёна причинял ему боль.  
Чонин почувствовал, что если сейчас он ничего не предпримет, то он просто не выдержит. Раньше, чем он сумел понять, что делает, Чонин потянулся к Бэкхёну и взял его лицо в свои руки. Сердце в его груди стучало слишком быстро. Их взгляды встретились, и, кажется, что в это мгновение сердце замерло. Чонин наклонился, а Бэкхён прикрыл глаза, и когда их губы встретились, Чонину показалось, что от мягкости губ Бэкхёна на своих губах, он весь согрет изнутри тысячами огоньков.  
Прямо сейчас для них ничто не существовало. Есть только Чонин, Бэкхён и бешено стучащие сердца.  
А остальное может подождать.


End file.
